Wait and Bleed
by isolemnlysweariamup2nogood
Summary: song fic about Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Bit disturbing, kinda sad...it's got a dark feeling. PG-13 for, well, there's a knife involved...please R/R, thank you much


A/N: This has nothing to do with "My Harry Potter Story". I heard this  
song called 'Wait and Bleed' by Slipknot over my friend's house, and  
I totally had to write a story to go with it. It's about Draco (who is  
a bit older than 14, maybe 17-18 in this story) and his father Lucius.  
It's a bit disturbing, very dark. Depressing. Please r/r, and ANY  
reviews are accepted, even flames (i expect some, accually...) This   
was also kind of a break from MHPS, so it may not be that good, but  
hey...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. The song 'Wait and Bleed'   
belongs to Slipknot (awesome song!). And the term "How could anyone   
love a pebble in their shoe?" belongs to the writers of the movie 'Ever  
After'.  
  
  
*Wait and Bleed*  
  
Draco gazed down at the shiny metallic silver in his hand. He  
wished someone would just say those magic words "Avada Kadavra", point  
a wand at him and be done with it. But this way would hold much pain on  
his part, and Draco was sure Father would be even more furious if he   
used this blunt muggle object muggles used to kill each other.  
  
*I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wonder out where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed*  
  
Draco stood up and paced his father's study, the knife he stole  
from the kitchens held loosely in his hand. He looked out the window  
onto the 'lovely manor grounds'. A large estate with the golden leaves  
falling from the oak trees, flying round and round as if chasing each  
other through the air. The Malfoy Manor was very powerful and well   
kept, but lovely? Draco grunted at the thought.  
Love was never to be brought into the household. Lucius Malfoy  
must have secretly written that rule down somewhere, and in the middle  
of the night, forced it into his wife's and child's sleeping minds.  
Draco's mother, Nacissa, was neither a bright nor affectionate  
woman. She spent her days lounging around the manor in a sort of daze  
caused by the very strong drink she held in her hand. But Draco   
couldn't blame her. He knew what caused sucha damage in his mother.   
Causeing her to never love him, hold him, care for him, she barely even  
spoke to him. Draco may never have known love before, but if he would  
have, he thought he could at least feel it for his mother. Maybe at one  
time he did, but that was far to long ago to remember.  
Draco tapped the tip of the knife on his father's dark-wooden  
desk. "How can I live like this?" Draco wispered aloud. Then he  
answered very gravely to himself, "Indeed, I can't."  
His cold eyes ran over the sharp blade. His whole life was that  
of hate. It was a living hell. Yes, he was rich, went to a fine school,  
had 'appropriate friends' IN HIS FATHER'S EYES. But Draco couldn't   
stand it any longer. It finally hit him that a long time ago, he   
stopped being what he, Draco, was. He bacame a shadow of his father.  
Inheiriting his father's physical features was one he could not   
control. But also being a decendant of cold heartedness, cruelty, and  
evilness should have been his own choice.  
'"You will up hold the family name, Draco. You shall follow my  
footsteps with the Dark Lord without question. You shall be powerful   
and cunning, you WILL live up to the Malfoy name. Do you understand?  
That is who you are."'  
  
*I wipe it off in tile, the light is brighter this time  
Everything is 3d blas phemy  
My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing stait up  
This is not the way I pictured me  
I can't control my shakes, how the hell did I get here  
Something about this, so very wrong  
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this  
Is it a dream or a memory*  
  
As far as Draco was concerned, his father ruined his life. The  
hatred he felt for his father didn't even fall back on Lord Voldemort,   
is was Lucius' choice to join the Dark Lord. Because Draco knew his   
father was a cruel, power hungry, and unloving soul. It wouldn't have   
changed if the Dark Lord had never existed. Lucius Malfoy only saw his  
son as and object in his use. He used his son to his advantage, as he   
did his wife. He always pumped Draco for any information about Hogwarts  
or dear Harry Potter.  
Draco's lip curled at the thought of his enemy, Harry Potter.  
So Potter lost his parents and everyone feels sorry for him. But Draco  
practically didn't have parents either, did you see anyone giving him  
special treatment? Draco didn't so much hate Harry Potter, he was   
jealous of him. Jealous of how he was just so perfect in almost   
everyone's eyes. If it hadn't been for the few Slytherins and Professor  
Snape, Draco knew he wouldn't have made it as long as he did. But he  
couldn't handle it any longer. He needed to put an end to all the   
evilness. He couldn't take the sleepless nights or the endless days   
where he would put up a concrete, sarcastc, and hateful front, when he  
was hurting inside. Bleeding inside. Dying inside.  
  
*I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wonder out where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed  
  
Get out of my head, 'cause I don't need this  
Why didn't I see this?  
I'm a victim---manchurium canidate  
I have sinned by just making my mind up  
And taking your breath away*  
  
If he didn't do it soon, Draco knew he would lose his nerve. It  
was at it's peak now, after thinking back to why his life was a sad   
excuse.  
"C'mon," Draco muttered under his breath, looking up at the   
clock above the door. He then stared down at the silver knife   
contrasting onto the pale skin over his wrist. Then suddenly, the door  
to the study opened and Lucius Malfoy cought sight of his son---holding  
a knife to his wrist.  
Draco felt the chill run through him. He was going to do it.  
"What in the hell are you doing, Draco?" Lucius asked in a   
soft, deadly cold voice that Draco remembered using himself.  
"Nothing," Draco answered truthfully.  
"Then leave. You know you're not to be aloud in my study. Now,  
I need to get things done and I don't need you about, irretating me."  
Lucius walked over to his dark-wooden desk and placed his briefcase  
like bag on top of it. Draco stood his ground, gazing out at the now   
dark manor grounds. His father didn't think twice about his son   
appearing to be committing suicide. That was the last thing that  
assured Draco in what he was going to do. And the moon was full.  
  
*I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wonder out where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed  
  
You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing  
The flesh was in my bones  
The pain was always free*  
  
"Did you not hear me, Draco?" Came Lucius' voice, interupting  
his son's thoughts. Draco slowly cocked his head and gave his father  
a penatrating stare. He brought the knife up and softly scratched his  
chin with the tip. "What is this nonsense?" Lucius asked with a cold   
laugh, gesturing toward the knife.  
"Why, you finally noticed," Draco answered with no expression.  
"I'm ready to get rid of all this." He gestured all around, carelessly  
swinging the sharp blade.  
His father's grey eyes stared back at him for a moment, but   
then he exploded with chilling laughter that ate through Draco's   
nerves. When he calmed himself, he spoke in his usual impersonal tone.  
"At least you're good for a laugh, boy. Now please, stop talking this  
utter nonsense and run along." He sat down and started shifting papers  
on his desk.  
Draco did not turn to leave. He spoke out in a louder, harder  
tone, pointing the knife at his chest sincerely. "I'm ready to rid of   
it all, Father."  
"You can't be talking about taking your life," Lucius grunted  
without looking up. "No, I have uses for you, boy. And the Dark Lord is  
awaiting excitedly for when you join us. Now stop bothering me. That's  
basically all you do Draco, give me grief."  
The rage washed over Draco quickly. It was clearly shown in his  
face, as Lucius said threateningly, "How dare you base that gaze upon   
me. Get out, before I do something you will regret."  
Draco snapped. He threw himself over the desk, pushing his   
father against the wall. It was a wonder the knife didn't make a wound  
on either of them.  
  
*You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing  
The flesh was in my bones  
The pain was always free  
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wonder out where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed*  
  
Pinned against the wall, Lucius made a move for his wand but   
Draco was unusually quick for him. The two sets of icy grey eyes glared  
at each other.  
"You will not be punished for this as badly as you should,"   
Lucius sneered. "It's obvious that you have lost your mind. Talking of  
killing yourself, and now this little stunt."  
"Kill myself?" Draco sneered back. "Why would I kill myself?   
No, no, I've got plans for my life. But the plan right now is to rid  
of everything that has ruined it so far."  
Lucius let out a chortal with no feeling. "Then why do you hold  
that blade, boy? You're a fool. Turn me loose, then you will   
willingly pay the consequences."  
"I hold this blade Father, because it would be to hard to   
perform the Killing Curse. Using this knife here will be far more  
easier, and an added bonus of pain---for you."  
Lucius looked taken aback for a moment, but then said, "Pain   
for me? Ah, you wouldn't be taking my life. You're going to pay dearly  
for this, Draco."   
Draco pushed his father harder against the wall. Oddly, he felt  
tears filling his eyes. It felt unnatural.  
"Going to cry like a sissy boy?" Lucius asked menacingly. "I   
can't believe you are my son. You're a disgrace. You wouldn't have the  
nerve to kill me."  
Draco felt the emptyness take over his heart like it was   
covered in ice. He sputtered out, "I have more nerve than you think. I  
am tired of being your shadow. Being a 'nice' boy and does whatever his  
father tells him. Fallows in his father's cruel and evil footsteps.  
And I have become evil and cruel just like you. I am a disgrace, and  
it's all because of you." Lucius' pale skin was growing red with rage  
as he glared at his son. "But one question, Father. Did you ever love   
me?"  
"How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe?" Lucius spat out,  
trying to puch Draco away unsuccessfully.  
Draco raised the knife above his father's head, and with one  
glistening tear streaming down his cheek, he wispered, "Wrong answer."  
  
*And it awaits for you*  
  
  
A/N: Oooo, sorry about that. Did you all think Draco was going to   
commit suicide? Nope, his plan was to kill his father all along. At the  
beginning whe he says "point a wand at HIM." and "More pain for HIM"   
he's talking about his father. Don't worry, don't think there's   
anything wrong with my head. The song just gave me this idea...sorry.  
I accually started writing this in English class, if you could think of  
that. Now I must go back to writing part 31 of "My Harry Potter Story".  
Please don't forget to review, and tell me what you think of this fic.  
::sigh:: oh, and sorry for any mis-spellings or typos, I don't have   
spell check. Thank You ~isolemnlysweariamup2nogood 


End file.
